


5 fois où Charles a déshabillé Arthur pour le réchauffer + 1 fois où Arthur lui a rendu la pareille

by FrenchLychee



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, because I'm lazy, mangoes !
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchLychee/pseuds/FrenchLychee
Summary: La première fois, il est en train de chasser dans les Grizzlies avec Charles. Une tempête de neige les surprend et ils n’ont que le temps de se réfugier dans une cabane abandonnée, au milieu de nulle part, avant que le monde ne devienne qu’une grande purée de pois blanche et glacée.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Kudos: 11





	5 fois où Charles a déshabillé Arthur pour le réchauffer + 1 fois où Arthur lui a rendu la pareille

La première fois, il est en train de chasser dans les Grizzlies avec Charles. Une tempête de neige les surprend et ils n’ont que le temps de se réfugier dans une cabane abandonnée, au milieu de nulle part, avant que le monde ne devienne qu’une grande purée de pois blanche et glacée.

Grelottant, ils réduisent quelques meubles en miettes pour remplir le poêle au centre de la maisonnette. Heureusement, ils ont laissé leurs chevaux au campement. Charles est ainsi : il préfère suivre son gibier à pied, tout en souplesse et en furtivité. Parfois, placé derrière lui, Arthur l’observe. Charles lui fait penser à une panthère.

Le feu démarre. En claquant des dents, Arthur ôte ses gants pour les approcher du métal qui commence à tiédir. Charles, posément, est en train d’enlever les innombrables couches qui le protègent du froid. À chaque épaisseur, il perd en carrure, redevient plus humain. Arthur se perd distraitement dans sa contemplation. C’est quelque chose qui lui arrive souvent, ces derniers temps.

— Nous avons eu de la chance de trouver cet endroit, commente Charles.

Arthur hoche la tête, ne répond pas. Ils n’ont pas l’habitude, entre eux, de se faire la conversation pour le plaisir d’entendre leurs voix. Toujours grelottant, il se décoiffe, secoue la neige de son chapeau. Ses doigts gourds s’attaquent aux boutons de son manteau bleu. Il pousse un grognement en échouant à les défaire. Charles repousse ses mains.

— Laisse-moi faire.

Arthur ne bouge pas. Ses joues sont soudain brûlantes. Le poêle est trop loin pour en être le coupable. Ses pensées le trahissent et il imagine Charles en train de continuer, de déboutonner sa chemise, de défaire son ceinturon, de faire glisser son pantalon sur ses cuisses…

Mais déjà Charles se recule et, indifférent, rajoute un pied de chaise dans le poêle. Le feu se met à ronfler. Arthur suspend son manteau à une patère rouillée vissée près de la porte. Puis, par habitude, il fouille dans sa sacoche pour leur trouver de quoi manger. Ils sont bientôt en train de mâcher des bouchées de haricots, tandis que la cabane se remplit d’une chaleur réconfortante. Dehors, la tempête continue de hurler.

Arthur se lèche les lèvres, en partie pour les nettoyer de leurs dernières traces de sauce, en partie parce qu’il a la bouche sèche. Depuis quelques semaines, il éprouve pour Charles – Charles, constant, calme, fidèle – des désirs… non, des idées, ce ne sont que des idées, qui le prennent par surprise et sur lesquelles il n’a pas envie de s’appesantir. Pas encore. En fait, s’il pouvait l’éviter… Parce qu’il court droit à la catastrophe, une catastrophe comparable à Mary, voire pire, et il n’est pas encore prêt à serrer les dents et y faire face.

— Tu penses que ça va durer longtemps ? demande-t-il à la place.

Charles hausse une épaule.

— Ce sera peut-être fini demain matin. Peut-être pas.

Ils s’enroulent dans leur couverture, le plus près possible du poêle, pour passer la nuit. Dans l’obscurité, s’il tendait la main, Arthur pourrait toucher le dos de Charles. Il imagine sa chaleur sous ses doigts, la rondeur et la fermeté de ses muscles, la douceur de sa peau. Avec un soupir, il ferme les yeux et s’endort, frissonnant de froid.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil est revenu.

###

La deuxième fois, alors qu’ils viennent d’échapper à des hommes de loi à leurs trousses, Arthur tombe dans la rivière comme le parfait nigaud qu’il est. Heureusement, John et Sean ne sont pas là. Les deux morveux ne se gêneraient pas pour se payer sa tête jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. Javier, d’une main énergique, le sort des remous glacés. Bill surveille le chemin. Charles récupère sa jument, Aliénor, qui s’est enfuie un peu plus loin après l’avoir expédié dans les airs d’une ruade en voyant un saumon sauter hors de l’eau. La sale bête.

— Joli plongeon, commente Javier avec un fin sourire.

— Oh, la ferme.

Sur la berge, Arthur s’ébroue comme un gros chien. Il ne s’est pas manqué. Même ses bottes sont remplies d’eau. Bill revient vers eux au petit trot.

— Personne. Je crois qu’on les a perdus. On fait quoi ? On rentre au campement ?

— Pas tout de suite, répond automatiquement Arthur. ( _« La priorité, c’est la sécurité de la bande, Arthur. C’est compris ? » « Oui, Dutch. »_ ) On se sépare, en tourne en rond pendant deux jours et après on rejoint les autres.

Javier bondit en selle.

— Dans ce cas, _hombre_ , Valentine et son charmant saloon ne sont pas loin. Je passerai mes deux jours là-bas. Williamson, tu m’accompagnes ?

Bill acquiesce et, deux minutes plus tard, après avoir récupéré leur part du butin, ils s’éloignent au petit galop. Arthur reste seul avec Charles, qui range ses billets et ceux d’Arthur, bien secs, dans sa sacoche. Au moins, c’était Javier qui avait gardé le magot.

— On installe un camp dans le coin ? propose Charles.

Arthur hoche la tête. Ses vêtements trempés lui collent à la peau.

Ils trouvent une clairière dissimulée entre les arbres, à deux lancers de pierre des rives de la Dakota. Pendant que Charles monte leurs tentes, Arthur se débarrasse de sa veste et sa chemise mouillées, qu’il accroche sur une branche au soleil. Son pantalon suit le même traitement. En chaussettes et en sous-vêtements, Arthur hésite. Il a un _union suit_ de rechange dans sa sacoche, ainsi qu’une chemise propre, mais rien d’autre. Et il ne veut pas faire de manières, mais Charles est là, et en même temps, de quoi aurait-il l’air en allant protéger sa pudeur dans un buisson ?

— Besoin d’aide ? demande Charles d’un ton amusé.

— Non, bredouille Arthur en lui tournant le dos.

Il déboutonne l’ _union suit_ , le laisse glisser – ou plutôt tomber, avec un gros « _floc_ » – autour de ses chevilles. En sautillant, il achève de s’en débarrasser. Il croit entendre un reniflement amusé derrière lui mais, quand il regarde par-dessus son épaule, Charles est en train de s’occuper des chevaux, flattant leurs flancs, inspectant leurs sabots. Arthur renfile ses sous-vêtements secs sans prendre la peine de s’essuyer. Le coton lui colle à la peau. Avec un soupir, il se laisse ensuite tomber dans l’herbe et entreprend de construire un feu.

— Pas de pantalon de rechange, dit-il d’un ton laconique quand Charles le rejoint.

Ce dernier hoche la tête, compréhensif. Arthur est saisi d’une bouffée d’affection pour son compagnon. Il pourrait se moquer, faire des remarques… Mais Charles est ainsi. Il ne parle que pour les choses importantes, et l’absence de pantalon d’Arthur n’en est pas une. Sans dire un mot, il fouille dans son sac pour en sortir une serviette.

— Tu devrais te sécher les cheveux. Hosea me tuerait si tu attrapais la mort.

Il n’a pas tort. Arthur tend la main, mais Charles est déjà près de lui, en train de lui frictionner vigoureusement la tête. Arthur se raidit puis se laisse faire. On ne lui a pas séché les cheveux depuis… depuis sa mère, quand il n’était qu’un bambin innocent.

Charles frotte son crâne, puis s’attarde sur sa nuque et sur l’arrière de ses oreilles. Arthur sent un frisson lui remonter le long du dos. Il parvient à le dissimuler du mieux qu’il peut.

Finalement, Charles recule d’un pas pour contempler son œuvre. Ses yeux sombres pétillent. Arthur hausse un sourcil. (Il n’a pas envie, soudain, de l’embrasser avec ferveur. Non. Pas du tout.)

— Satisfait ?

— Tu as l’air d’un porc-épic, admet Charles.

Embarrassé, Arthur repousse ses cheveux hérissés en arrière.

— Il faut que je les coupe. (Il se passe la main sur le menton.) Un rasage, aussi, ça ne me ferait pas de mal. Je demanderai à Mary-Beth quand on sera rentrés au camp…

— Je peux le faire maintenant, propose Charles.

Pris par surprise, Arthur déglutit. Il ne… Ce n’est pas… Oh, l’idée des mains de Charles sur sa peau, de ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux ! Se méprenant sur son silence, Charles interrompt le déballage de son nécessaire de rasage.

— Mais si tu préfères que ce soit Mary-Beth, je comprendrai.

— Non, c’est juste… (Arthur rajoute une brindille sur le feu, grommelle :) Je ne veux pas t’imposer de corvée.

— Je ne suis pas trop fier pour faire le travail de Mary-Beth, Arthur.

Arthur relève vivement les yeux. Il a le plus profond respect pour la jeune femme.

— Ce n’est pas… (Les yeux de Charles pétillent de nouveau. Arthur lui jette une brindille à la tête.) Ah, très drôle.

— Viens ici.

Charles commence par le raser, en prenant son temps pour faire mousser le savon et bien l’étaler sur sa mâchoire. Son visage n’est qu’à quelques centimètres de celui d’Arthur, son regard est concentré sur sa tâche. Arthur observe ses joues imberbes et se demande s’il se rase souvent ; s’il n’a pas de barbe, comme les Indiens, ou s’il a plutôt hérité de son père de ce côté. Le rasoir pourrait lui servir à raser ses tempes, comme il le fait parfois. Ou peut-être qu’il se rase d’autres endroits ? Arthur a entendu des histoires sur des hommes qui font ce genre de choses. Il imagine son propre torse, ou ses cuisses, ou même ses couilles, complètement glabres. Ce serait étrange. Il se demande à quel point les sensations seraient différentes. Si des caresses seraient plus intenses, ou plus douces.

Le rasoir glisse sur ses joues avec fermeté et précision. Charles commence par ses joues, puis contourne sa mâchoire avec soin. Il renverse la tête d’Arthur en arrière pour s’occuper de sa gorge. La position est vulnérable. Arthur ordonne à son corps déloyal de rester calme et composé.

— Ferme la bouche. Ne bouge pas.

Quelques coups sur son menton, puis sous son nez. Charles lui essuie le visage avant d’inspecter son œuvre d’un air critique. Il hoche la tête.

— Je suis moins doué pour couper les cheveux, prévient-il. Et je n’ai pas de ciseaux.

— Peut-être juste raser les côtés ? suggère Arthur. Et derrière ? Il paraît que c’est à la mode. (Doux Jésus, que raconte-t-il ?) Et tant que ça ne me gêne pas…

— Je peux essayer.

Ils n’ont pas de miroir et Arthur ne peut pas voir le résultat, mais Charles lui assure qu’il pourra se montrer au camp sans crainte d’être ridiculisé. Arthur s’en moque : l’important, dans l’affaire, c’est le souvenir qu’il gardera des pouces de Charles massant sa nuque, de sa paume repoussant son front en arrière, de ses doigts guidant son crâne tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche.

— Merci, dit-il en lissant le reste avec un fond de pommade.

Il se lève pour aller voir si son pantalon est sec.

###

La troisième fois, Arthur a une balle dans l’épaule, une autre dans le tibia, et il est sous le choc. Charles – qui a tué la plupart des O’Driscolls à lui tout seul, tel un ange vengeur, ou un diable surgi des tréfonds de l’enfer, Arthur n’est pas certain, il délire un peu – Charles, donc, déniche un village abandonné dans une vallée, sans doute un ancien hameau de mineurs. Une des maisons tient encore debout. Il défonce la porte d’un coup de botte, soutenant Arthur. Ce dernier tient à peine sur ses jambes. Des taches dansent devant ses yeux. Il grelotte.

— C’est bon, Arthur, le rassure Charles dans une litanie apaisante qui n’a pas cessé depuis une heure ou deux ou cinq, tout ira bien, ils ne nous ont pas suivis, je vais m’occuper de toi…

— J’ai froid, bredouille Arthur.

— C’est le choc. (Une main se pose sur son front.) Tu vas peut-être faire de la fièvre. Je vais faire un feu, et ensuite je vais regarder les plaies, d’accord ?

Arthur perd connaissance plusieurs minutes. Il n’a pas l’habitude d’être aussi faible, même blessé. Peut-être a-t-il saigné plus qu’il ne le pense ? Non, si la blessure était grave, il n’aurait pas tenu jusque-là… Il reprend conscience quand des mains lui ôtent son manteau, ses bottes, son pantalon. Un couteau vient déchirer sa chemise et son tricot de corps. Dire qu’il aura fallu qu’il se fasse tirer dessus par des foutus O’Driscolls pour que Charles vienne le tripoter…

On l’aide à se relever, on le dépose sur quelque chose de mou, qui sent le moisi et la paille poussiéreuse. Il pousse un grognement de soulagement. Puis sombre de nouveau dans l’inconscience quand des doigts s’enfoncent dans la plaie, à la recherche de la balle toujours présente.

Arthur ne gardera pas beaucoup de souvenirs de cette troisième fois.

###

La quatrième fois, Arthur vient de se réveiller sur une île tropicale, après l’échec le plus retentissant de toute la carrière de la bande van der Linde : la grande attaque de la banque de Saint-Denis, qui s’est révélée n’être qu’un pathétique piège pour les anéantir. Charles est avec lui, parce que Charles a essayé de se sacrifier pour sauver tout le monde, et qu’Arthur a voulu l’en empêcher, et qu’ils ont fini par se retrouver sur un navire qui, à son tour, a été pris dans une tempête. À ce stade, Arthur n’a qu’une envie : fermer les yeux et ne se réveiller qu’une fois que ce cauchemar sera terminé.

Ils sont sur une plage, quelque part au milieu de l’Atlantique. Arthur n’est pas encore tout à fait guéri de sa blessure au bras. Charles l’aide, avec précaution, à ôter son gilet et sa chemise maculés de sable et de sel. Il inspecte les bandages. Tout semble en ordre. Malgré le soleil, Arthur se sent glacé jusqu’aux os. Du moins, jusqu’à ce que Charles pose sa main sur son épaule.

— On va s’en sortir.

Malgré toute l’absurdité de cette affirmation, Arthur a envie de le croire.

— Tu penses que les autres vont bien ? demande-t-il d’une voix rauque.

— Je ne sais pas, Arthur.

Arthur, assis sur le sable, cache un instant son visage dans ses mains. Il est furieux, et effrayé, et fatigué, tellement fatigué. Mais au moins, il est en bonne santé, et Charles aussi. La main de ce dernier n’a pas quitté son épaule.

— Charles ?

— Mmh ?

— Je suis heureux que ce soit toi, ici. Et pas quelqu’un d’autre.

Les doigts se resserrent avec affection. Il n’a plus aussi froid.

— Sûr ? le taquine Charles. Tu n’aurais pas préféré Bill ? Ou l’Oncle ?

— Continue et je te rejette à la mer.

— J’aimerais bien te voir essayer.

Ils restent silencieux un moment. Arthur, pour sa part, se sent réconforté.

— Tu n’aurais pas préféré John ?

La question, sortie de nulle part, prend Arthur par surprise.

— Pas spécialement. Pourquoi ?

Charles, pour une fois, semble hésitant dans le choix de ses mots.

— Vous êtes proches, dit-il enfin. Très proches. Au campement, certaines personnes pensent que s’il n’y avait pas Abigail et Jack, vous seriez encore plus proches.

Il faut quatre ou cinq secondes pour qu’Arthur comprenne le sens de ses paroles. Écarquillant les yeux, il se redresse d’un air outragé.

— Moi et _John_ ?

Charles retire sa main.

— Je suis désolé si j’ai insinué…

— John n’est qu’un sale petit merdeux qui ne sera bon à rien tant qu’il ne se sera pas secoué les puces ! rugit Arthur. Je serai prêt à me couper la main pour qu’il soit heureux, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j’ai envie de le supporter plus que nécessaire !

— C’est une opinion assez paradoxale, observe Charles d’un ton prudent.

Arthur se masse les yeux. Il essaie de résumer ses pensées :

— Je n’ai jamais eu de frère ou sœur. Mais John…

— Je comprends, dit juste Charles.

Ils observent la mer bleue, bleue, bleue durant un long moment.

— « Certaines personnes » ? répète Arthur.

— Mmh. (Au lieu d’extrapoler, Charles demande :) C’est la seule raison ? Parce que tu le vois comme un petit frère ?

— C’est déjà bien assez suffisant, bougonne Arthur.

Il est très bête, parce qu’il lui faudra cinq années pour comprendre, alors qu’il est sur le chemin de l’épicerie de Strawberry pour acheter des œufs et du lait frais, ce que Charles a sous-entendu ce jour-là. Mais, pour le moment, Charles lui tapote de nouveau l’épaule.

— Viens. Essayons de trouver à manger et à boire.

Arthur se remet péniblement sur ses pieds.

— Tu crois qu’on va trouver des fruits dans le coin ?

— Peut-être des mangues ? propose Charles d’un ton plat.

Arthur éclate de rire. Il rit jusqu’à en avoir mal au ventre et les larmes aux yeux. Puis il continue encore à rire, tandis que Charles l’entraîne gentiment vers la jungle.

###

La cinquième fois, Arthur entrouvre les yeux dans un endroit inconnu. Il y a des parois en toile… non, en peau… et d’autres fourrures sur le sol, sous lui. Un tipi ? Son corps entier hurle de douleur. Tout lui revient brutalement à l’esprit : Dutch, et Micah, Beaver Hollow, les Pinkertons, John, John parti avec sa famille, les autres, sauvés il l’espère, sauf Suzanne, oh, pauvre Suzanne ! Et la poursuite, et sa pauvre jument, et Micah, les poings qui pleuvent, la chair qui s’écrase sous ses propres phalanges, et Dutch, implacable, Dutch, méconnaissable, oh, _Dutch_ …

Il pleure et sanglote comme un enfant. La souffrance est insupportable. Tout l’élance : ses côtes, ses bras, ses jambes. Il étouffe. Il roule sur le côté et tousse une bile sanglante. Un rayon de lumière, un mouvement d’air, une main qui se pose sur son front. On essaie de le faire boire. Un chiffon mouillé se pose sur son visage, tente de laver le sang et les croûtes. Des doigts déboutonnent son col, l’aident à respirer. Il n’y arrive pas. Une grande terreur l’envahit. Il a déjà été mal en point, mais jamais à ce stade. Jamais jusqu’à sentir le froid remonter lentement de ses orteils, de ses doigts, le long de ses membres palpitants de souffrance. Jamais jusqu’à ce que ses organes, l’un après l’autre, deviennent lointains et étrangers. Jamais jusqu’à ce que sa respiration s’accélère, jusqu’à ce que l’idée que tout s’arrête ne lui semble si tentante, si naturelle, si évidente. Il a réussi. Les autres sont saufs. Il les a sauvés. Il s’est sauvé lui-même. Il a réussi. Il a réussi. Il peut partir.

###

Arthur Morgan est mort.

Sur sa tombe, Charles dépose un bouquet de perce-neige violets. Il n’a jamais été sentimental, pas dans le sens conventionnel du terme, mais Arthur mérite un peu de beauté. Cette tombe, Charles l’a creusée lui-même. Il a soigneusement choisi l’endroit et l’épitaphe qui lui semblait la plus indiquée. Après l’avoir rebouchée, il est parti sans regarder en arrière. Il n’est pas revenu depuis deux ans.

Il reste un long moment assis dans l’herbe, à regarder le paysage magnifique qui s’étend jusqu’à la surface argentée de l’Iron Lake. Jusqu’à ce que la nuit tombe, en fait. De lourds nuages gonflés de pluie cachent la lune. Il se relève, ramasse ses affaires, et regagne le sentier en contre-haut.

Arthur l’attend à vingt minutes de là, dans la cabane de chasse déserte qu’ils ont choisi d’occuper pour la nuit. Le temps qu’il la rejoigne, l’orage éclate. Il desselle et attache Taïma à l’abri d’un appentis, puis pénètre au rez-de-chaussée de la cabane. (L’étage est en l’occurrence une plate-forme de chasse, d’où la vue est presque aussi belle que depuis la tombe d’Arthur.)

À l’intérieur, le feu gronde dans la cheminée. Une bonne odeur de ragoût flotte dans les airs. Arthur a décroché une peau de bison accrochée au mur et, allongé dessus devant l’âtre, pieds nus, il feuillette le dernier recueil de cet écrivain anglais à la mode, Doyle. De temps à autre, un reniflement incrédule lui échappe. Il lève les yeux quand Charles referme la porte derrière lui.

— Ça y est ? Tu as fait ton petit pèlerinage ? grommelle-t-il.

— Oui, merci, répond Charles en laissant tomber sa sacoche trempée sur la table.

— Tu sais que c’est parfaitement stupide d’aller voir ma tombe alors que je suis bien vivant ? insiste Arthur d’un air ronchon.

Il a catégoriquement refusé d’accompagner Charles, ce que ce dernier peut comprendre.

— J’avais besoin de l’une pour être sûr de l’autre, répond Charles.

Il se rend compte qu’il dégouline par terre. Arthur est déjà debout, une couverture à la main, en train de s’approcher de lui. Il l’enveloppe et le frictionne sans un mot, avant de déposer un baiser – encore timide, Arthur a du mal à penser qu’il a le droit, même après deux ans – sur ses lèvres.

— Rassuré ?

— Mmh. (Charles hausse les sourcils.) Mais j’ai froid. Tu me réchauffes ?

Arthur pique un fard. C’est adorable. Charles aime le torturer de temps à autre. Il ne bouge tandis qu’Arthur, rougissant, déboutonne son col et l’aide à passer sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête. Ou quand Arthur dégrafe son pantalon. Quand il s’agenouille pour lui ôter ses bottes. Une fois nu, Charles le rejoint sur la peau de bison et entreprend de le déshabiller à son tour. Arthur est fort et chaud et solide sous ses mains. Il est pâle et doré et constellé de taches de rousseur dans des endroits secrets. Charles lui répète souvent la vérité, qu’il l’a voulu dès qu’il l’a vu, mais Arthur ne le croit toujours pas. Il aura fallu plusieurs semaines pour que Charles en vienne ensuite à l’apprécier, puis plusieurs mois pour qu’il se mette à l’aimer, mais la récompense en valait la peine.

Charles embrasse sa gorge, sa poitrine, son ventre. Arthur proteste :

— Je croyais que j’étais censé te réchauffer !

— Oh, tu vas me réchauffer, mon amour, lui promet Charles.

Arthur devient _incandescent_. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand la langue de Charles relie paresseusement les taches de rousseur jusqu’à celle, sa préférée, qui se cache furtivement entre les fesses d’Arthur, ce dernier s’agrippe à la fourrure avec des bruits suppliants. Charles s’y attarde un moment, puis redresse la tête en se léchant les lèvres.

— Oui, Arthur ?

— Par l’enfer, _Charles_ !

Charles remonte vers sa nuque en embrassant chacune de ses vertèbres. Il le mord à la jointure de l’épaule, le recouvre de son corps, laisse ses doigts, couverts de vaseline, continuer le travail de sa langue. La pluie continue de tomber dehors. Il repense à la première fois où il a _vraiment_ désiré Arthur : dans cette cabane, dans les Grizzlies, alors qu’ils étaient prisonniers du blizzard. Arthur était frigorifié et Charles ne voulait qu’une chose, l’embrasser et le posséder jusqu’à ce que leurs deux corps fument dans l’air glacé. Il lèche le cou couvert de sueur d’Arthur.

— Prêt ? murmure-t-il.

Arthur se contente d’écarter les cuisses. Il est désormais rare, dans leur petit ranch de West-Elizabeth, près de Strawberry, qu’ils aient froid la nuit. Charles s’enfonce en lui avec autant de délice que la première, la dixième ou la centième fois.

— Fuck, murmure Arthur et Charles récidive par un coup de reins plus violent, qui leur arrache un grognement à tous les deux.

Leurs étreintes sont parfois longues et attentionnées, parfois brève et brutales ; parfois, elles commencent d’une façon et se terminent d’une autre ; mais leur moment préféré reste celui où, une fois repus, ils retombent, enlacés, et restent un long moment à reprendre leur souffle.

Charles caresse tendrement le cuir chevelu d’Arthur, qui lui embrasse le poignet. Ils sont nus et chauds l’un contre l’autre.

— On rentre demain ? bâille Arthur.

— Mmh, acquiesce Charles avant de fermer les yeux.

FIN


End file.
